


Please God, let me have one good day

by Tommyrot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Hashirama is here to party, M/M, Madara discovers submission, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tobirama is sighing a lot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because, except my fingers slipped at the end, it's very mild, surprise! he loves it, the title is speaking to me on a spiritual level, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyrot/pseuds/Tommyrot
Summary: It had been a good day, Tobirama thought. Hashirama had been more willing to complete his paperwork than usual, he hadn’t even tried to hug Tobirama this morning, and the white-haired man had just completed an important document about the Academy curriculum that had been bothering him for three weeks. Plus, his coffee had been particularly dark and bitter so all in all, Tobirama had been in a good mood.When he first looked at Uchiha Madara in a female body, he pinched his nose and cursed his luck because he should have known it couldn’t last
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Please God, let me have one good day

**Author's Note:**

> So, al little disclaimer for the dubious consent tag. A lot of people wouldn't have put it for this fic because Madara is liking what they do to him, but he is uncomfortable sometimes and they did not ask for consent before hand. 
> 
> Just, lets remember this is porn, not real life, and this behavior is NOT correct in everyday life, much less trying to date the guys who disrespected your word.
> 
> Now that is done, so lets go crazy! Happy new year!

It had been a good day, Tobirama thought. Hashirama had been more willing to complete his paperwork than usual, he hadn’t even tried to hug Tobirama this morning, and the white-haired man had just completed an important document about the Academy curriculum that had been bothering for three weeks. Plus, his coffee had been particularly dark and bitter, so all in all, Tobirama had been in a good mood.  
When he first looked at Uchiha Madara in a female body, he pinched his nose and cursed his luck because he should have known it couldn’t last. He sighed and tried to muster all of his patience. Plus his brother, still sitting behind his desk in the Hokage’s room where Madara’s team had arrived from their mission to make their rapport, was staring at Madara’s newly made boobs, his jaw on the floor. Why did that kind of thing had to happen to him?

\- Tell me what happened again, Tobirama required in the most exasperated tone known to man.

The Uchiha glared at him, but he was unimpressed with the ravenette’s seemingly default expression. It looked a bit weird on his now softer face, though.

\- Do. Not. Give me orders. Or I’ll kill you, the Uchiha growled.

It was a little less convincing now in his high-pitched voice, and Tobirama wondered how Mito and Toka could be so scary when even The Uchiha Madara couldn’t sound as threatening as he had been in male body. Or maybe it was when they had still been enemies, and Tobirama was just used to the empty threats by now. Probably the second option.  
He sighed again.

\- Alright, could you tell me what happened that cause you to switch gender so that I can fix it? Tobirama drawled, not taking his shit.

The Uchiha “tch”d but complied.

\- We were finishing the mission and piling up the bodies to burn them while the one I had, hum, came back alive, and did a weird sealing thing with his hands and then some hand signs.

Tobirama refrained himself from sighing or raising his eyebrows at the more than lacking explanation, and let the smaller man continue. Woman? Anyway, he couldn’t be more than five foot three now, and if Tobirama had been a lesser man, it might have felt pleasing. Which he was, so he was feeling really smug while looking even more down than usual at the Uchiha bastard.

\- Then I, like, “puffed”- he did the motion with his fingers- and I was a girl. I killed him immediately after that.

Really, why had Tobirama been surprised that him and Hashirama were friends. He sighed. He heard Izuna drag a palm down his face behind Madara’s back.

\- Alright, I’ll look into it. Anija?

The man almost jumped in his chair and snapped his head at his younger brother, looking like a deer caught in headlights. For fuck’s sake, even his cheeks were red, could he look even more caught in the act? Tobirama did not say the thought aloud or he would jinx himself.

\- Ah, yes, well, huh…

\- Maybe the others want to rest, and we will carry on the discussion? Tobirama proposed perfectly innocently.

What could he do, his brother was a dumbass sometimes, but he was still the Hokage, and a much better one than Tobirama could ever hope to be.

\- Ah, yes! Good idea!

Madara’s team left the office, his younger brother talking to him in a low voice “I’ll visit you tomorrow, alright? You’ll tell me how it went.”. And how far they had come, that Izuna didn’t even feel the need to stay to protect his brother, that he trusted the Senju enough. Tobirama felt a bit of pride and contentment but got his head back when the door closed behind the group.

\- Alright, can you tell me more about the kind of seal the man used? The Senju questioned as he took a notebook and a pen.

\- Huh, I know shit about seals, but his hand was flat and he just… slapped me on the belly, I guess, grunted Madara, frown firmly in place and arms crossing on his…imposing chest.

Tobirama hummed as he wrote the information down.

\- Were his fingers together?  
\- Yes.  
\- Did he say something while performing the seal?  
\- No.  
\- What about when he made the hand seals?  
\- Neither.  
\- Which hands seals did he use?  
\- Dog, boar, snake, dragon, snake, rat, horse, dog and rat.

The only noise in the room was the steady scratching of the pen on the paper and their breathing.

\- Do you think you could turn him back? Probed Hashirama in a worried tone.

Tobirama sighed in annoyance and said:

\- All justus can be reversed, but with the sealing twist it’s going to take more time. I suspect a mix of direct seal and some kind of ninpo.

\- How much time? Madara barked.

The white haired Senju stared at him with exasperation in his gaze, but Madara did not give a fuck. He wanted his dick back, and quick.

\- I don’t know yet. Can you tell me anything else? Specific sensation or discomfort?

The Uchiha looked away and stayed silent at that. Tobirama squinted at him in suspicion.

\- Madara? It’s serious, this information could help me understand how the jutsu works.

He still wouldn’t talk.

\- Madara, please, begged Hashirama.

The ravenette sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. 

\- My body has been feeling… particularly sensitive, he drawled.

Nobody said anything, but Tobirama heard Hashirama inhale sharply. The white-haired man prayed to the gods Madara could not end up pregnant in his current body, but fortunately that would be extremely improbable. Small mercies.

\- Anything else? Tobirama asked in the most monotone voice he could manage.

Madara “tch”d and his chakra spread in the room in an angry wave. He suddenly seized each of his breast in a small hand, flesh spilling from the grasp, and juggled them furiously. Tobirama heard his older brother choke in the background.

\- Besides those stupidly heavy pieces of shit?! The Uchiha roared as much as he could in his shrill voice. I barely even have muscle anymore! This situation is fucking unbearable!

He let go of the appendages which brutally fell under his now too big clothes, and Hashirama whimpered, freezing. Brusquely stepping toward Tobirama, the small black-haired man took his collar in his weak hand and pulled him down. That didn’t work, so he just growled his bit:

\- You better fix this quick, Senju!

Tobirama seized the offending little organ close to his neck with his much bigger hand and squeezed to make Madara let go. It didn’t take much strength. Pushing him back not as strongly as he would have done if the Uchiha had been in his normal form, Tobirama was surprised to see Madara stumble back violently. Goodness he really was weak now. That was probably another effect of the jutsu.

\- Do not assault me, Uchiha, Tobirama hissed lowly. It’s your own fault you’re like this, and I’ll help you because we are allies, but you have to tell me everything or it won’t work.

Madara regained his balance difficultly and crossed his arms again, glaring at Tobirama, but he nodded, his chakra calming down. The Senju heard his brother sigh in relief, sitting back in his chair where he had jumped from, ready to intervene.

\- There is a mark where he slapped me, the Uchiha snapped reluctantly.

Tobirama sighed, couldn’t the idiot have started there?

\- Alright, let me see, he muttered.

\- What?! No way I’m undressing in the office, bastard! Madara screamed.

The Senju pinched his nose and sighed again, for the millionth time that day. Why did everything had to be complicated in his life?

\- Would it make more comfortable if you went at your place to get examined? Proposed Hashirama in a soothing voice.

\- No way I’m letting the asshole into my home! And I don’t want to be alone with him, he disgusts me!

Tobirama growled, offended and was ready to answer Madara in kind when Hashirama tried to calm them.

\- Then what about at our place? I’ll stay here if you want, placated Hashirama while raising his hands in non-aggression.

Madara seemed to consider the proposition, eyes jumping between him and his brother.

\- Okay, but you better watch him, Hashirama, he growled. 

\- Of course! The older Senju beamed, relieved.

They left the office in silence after that, Madara trailing behind the Senju brothers as to not have them at his back, and quickly arrived at their house, situated close to the Hokage Tower.

They sat down on cozy cushions in the living-room after taking off their shoes, soft slippers sliding on the comfortable tatami, and Hashirama went to make some tea in the kitchen. To relax a little, he said. Whatever, Madara had groaned. Tobirama didn’t say anything, too busy thinking about the possible combinations of sealing and ninjutsu he knew.

They sipped their tea quietly, Hashirama making conversation on his own with the occasional grunt from Madara, but the air charged with tension the more the cups emptied. When they were all finished, Tobirama talked.

\- Do you want to do this here or upstairs? He enquired in an even tone.

He ignored the obvious innuendo which did not escape the reddening Hashirama but seemed to completely flew over Madara’s head.

\- If you have a clean futon, I prefer upstairs, the oblivious Uchiha answered.

Hashirama choked and coughed in his fist, and Tobirama ignored him too. 

\- Hashirama has a spare one in his room, he said. Let’s go.

They all stood up and climbed the stairs to the older Senju’s room, Tobirama making the futon while the other two waited. When it was done, Madara went to sit on it and the white-haired man continued to ignore his blushing older brother. Dumbass.  
Tobirama waited three seconds before impatiently demanding:

\- Well? Why are you not undressing?

\- It’s weird to be the only one getting clothes off! You undress too! Madara protested. 

Hashirama wheezed.

\- Madara, a-are you sure? He stammered.

\- Yeah! Or I’m not doing it!

Hashirama spluttered out some more, and Tobirama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before starting to untie his kimono.

\- Tobirama! Cried his brother, shocked.

\- Anija, he responded exasperatedly. Take off your shirt.

Madara “hmpf”d in victory, smirking smugly. When they had the top off, Tobirama stated:

\- Your turn.  
That made the other stop smiling and look away in embarrassment, but he complied, taking off the too big mantle he wore. Hashirama whimpered when Madara’s breasts came into sight, but for once Tobirama could understand. Those were huge. That had to be at least F cup, if not H, with wide and perky pink nipples. He forced himself to ignore the twitch of interest in his belly and concentrated on his task.

The mark was impressive, a black tattoo in form of a hexagonal seal. Unexpected, for a palm seal. It went from between Madara’s boobs and disappeared below his pants. Hn, that was going to be a problem. He tried to reproduce the shape in his notebook, before enquiring.

\- Can you raise your breasts up? I cannot see the seal clearly.

Madara “hmpf”d again but did as he was told. Goodness, his jugs were enormous, his hands barely big enough to take them, spilling obscenely over his fingers. Once again, he ignored the feeling. Hashirama exhaled shakily beside him.

\- That’s enough, Tobirama concluded.

The Uchiha let the organs down and they jiggled. Tobirama’s eyes were drawn to the movement and his throat dried out, but he cleared it and continued:

\- I’m going to have to look at the whole thing.

\- No way I’m getting naked in front of you! Madara snarled.

Tobirama sighed, trying not to get distracted by the way the tits kept jiggling, and chastised:

\- Madara, this is strictly professional.

What a joke. He was pretty sure Hashirama was rock hard in his pants, and his own cock wasn’t entirely soft either. Madara “tch”d and fumed:

\- You two too!

Well, that was going to be problem. He couldn’t exactly hide what was happening to a genjustu master.

\- Madara, Hashirama wheezed. That’s not going to be possible.

\- And why not?!

\- We are men, and it’s not appropri...

\- I am a man too! Madara stormed, crossing his arms on his enticing bosom. You’ll get naked or I’ll leave!

Hashirama quacked and mumbled under his breath unintelligibly.

\- What did you say? Madara snarled.

The older Senju took a big breath and said in one exhale.

\- I’m hard.  
A heavy silence came into the room. Madara’s mouth was opened in shock, eyes wide. Tobirama smacked his palm on his face.

\- Alright, listen to me, he said as neutrally as he could. Physical reactions to visual stimulus are normal, and Madara is currently in the body of a physically attractive woman. There is no need to get angry or embarassed. We will all get naked and ignore those physical reactions, then we will leave, and I will work on removing the seal. Okay?

The two others stared at him, gob smacked. They both nodded after a while, and Tobirama was surprised with their compliance, especially Madara’s, but decided not to ask questions and began to take off his pants. Hashirama gulped and did the same, his ten inches cock bobbing up and down with the movement when it was released. Seeing his brother horny was a weird experience for Tobirama, one he did not want to reiterate. Seriously, what was up with disproportionate body parts with those two? His own eight inches laid half hard against his thigh as he kneeled beside the futon again, notebook ready and pen in his hand. Madara also took his oversized pant off and was left feeling very threatened by the offending monstrous organs, newly made pussy quivering in awkwardness and discomfort.

Tobirama hurried to copy the seal, not wanting to stay in the weird situation for too long. The absence of body hair intrigued him, what kind of seal could do that? The tattoo spread down to the genitals, and oh boy Madara was clenching his now fat instead of muscled thighs together in a kneeling position mirroring Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s, blocking him from seeing the rest of the drawing. He sighed.

\- Could you spread your legs a little? He asked calmy.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hashirama’s dick twitch, but he ignored it in favor of preventing all of his blood to rush into a very visible place. It failed. Without a sound, Madara sat back on his butt and spread his legs, putting his weight on his hands behind him.

Tobirama got closer, lowering his head in front of the displayed organ to see the fine details. Sage, that man really did not miss Madara, the seal was one of the biggest one he had seen on human skin. Without thinking, he raised his hand to spread the folds and observe the tendrils of black ink going inside the vagina. He startled when he heard a loud moan, head lifting and realizing his act a moment too late. Oh no, he was going to die. Painfully. All of this because he touched a pussy. He startled again when he saw Madara’s red face and clenched eyes, his small hands grabbing the sheets tight behind him. Oh. Oh. Increased sensitivity, he had said. Seeing his chance to save himself, Tobirama slid his thumb on the exposed clit.

The reaction was impressive. Madara’s eyes snapped open, a desperate cry escaping his lips, his folds wetting and his hips tilting up, begging for more. Well, Tobirama was not going to refuse him. If Madara was distracted, Madara could not declare war on the Senju again. He dived right in, burying his face between soft milky thighs and liking the wet hole up to the clit. Madara positively screamed, the sound much more agreeable than his growled protests from before.

Hashirama was shocked. No, that was an understatement; his cock was so full of blood his brain did not have enough juice to understand the sight before him. Fortunately, his dick could very well think on its own, and he rushed to Madara’s side, seized the heavy jugs like he had been dreaming to do since he saw his new form. The man- woman?- twitched when he pinched a wide nipple, teary eyes and red mouth opening in surprise at the touch and Hashirama didn’t miss the chance to kiss him hard, pressing him into the bed until Madara was laying completely on it, legs still splayed wide around Tobirama’s head busy between them. The older Senju swallowed his loud moans and mewls, plunging his tongue into Madara’s soft mouth, biting his lips red and kept on massaging his huge tits, rolling his thumbs around the nipples, pulling on them until the breasts were completely raised above the Uchiha’s body, then letting them drop to watch them jiggle, making him arch.  
Though maybe that was caused by the tongue belonging to the younger Senju that had dived between his other lips. Tobirama was relentlessly massaging the clit with his thumb, thrusting his tongue in and out of the hole then progressively adding fingers until he switched, tonguing the hard nub and massaging the vagina with three fingers, scissoring and spreading them.

Madara was overwhelmed. Since he had been transformed, his whole body had been on fire, his clothes irritating his skin, but now he was burning. Too many things were happening at the same time, his breathing difficult due to his mouth being savagely invaded by Hashirama and his breasts massaged and teased, making his nipples perk out obscenely, his legs spread wide, the openness of the gesture making feel vulnerable, his holes on display, but the worst was what Tobirama was doing. Well, he did not know what that was exactly, but it felt good. So good that he felt his orgasm come quickly after barely ten minutes of action, his moaning developing into outright screaming when Hashirama left his mouth to suck on his boobs, his legs tightening around Tobirama’s head before hands stopped the movement and forced them to stretch even more open than before, the position humiliating, and that was it. Madara arched his back violently and howled, a slave to his body’s reactions. There was a liquid coming out of him, and Tobirama sprayed it all around his genitals, across his lips and clit and thighs, making them shine. When the Uchiha began to convulse in oversensitivity, panting, the brothers finally relented. Madara stayed where he was, too caught up in the aftershocks to even close his legs, letting his glistening pussy on display, eyes shut.

The ravenette’s ears were still ringing and his mind was slow with pleasure, but he could hear fragments of the conversation going on above his head.

\- I go first, a voice said.  
\- No, I do, another replied.  
\- Why should you? You already got a taste, let me go first!  
\- You have a bigger dick, it’ll be easier for me to go in first, and it’ll still be tight after.  
\- It’s barely bigger than yours, Tobi!  
\- Still.  
\- Come ooon, the first voice whined. Birthday gift?

The other was silent for a while, then sighed.

\- Alright, birthday gift. But don’t go too hard, I want to feel something after you!

There was a laugh.

\- Promise!

There was movement around Madara, and he blearily opened his eyes to look at the person now between his thighs.

\- Hashirama? He croaked, voice hoarse from screaming.

\- Shh, the other man soothed, quickly leaning down for a peck. Don’t worry.

The Uchiha hummed and relaxed, but tensed again when he felt something nudge at his cunt. He sat up a little, startled, and his eyes bulged when he saw the absolutely enormous appendage trying to penetrate him. Sage, this thing was as wide and long as his forearm!

\- What the fuck! He shrieked, trying to squirm away.

He was stopped by another body at his back, and he slowly turned his head to watch Tobirama smirk down at him, the Senju’s own huge cock bobbing between his legs. Madara blanched. He was doomed.

\- Wait, I can’t take this! He squeaked again. It’s way too big!

\- Madara, calm down, Hashirama laughed. It’ll hurt a little, but you’ve had worse, and it’ll feel good after. Trust me, okay?

Madara looked up at him and hesitated, then looked down again at his cock and gulped.

\- You sure? He faltered.

\- Of course, reassured the man, caressing Madara’s cheek softly.

\- O-Okay, Madara sputtered.

\- Good girl, said Tobirama’s dark voice in his hear, making Madara shiver.

Madara didn’t even protest the name calling, focusing on not clenching as Hashirama’s cock nudged at his pussy again. The white-haired man’s arms looped around the Uchiha’s body to tug at his tits just as the older Senju had just done.

The ravenette winced when it breached him.

\- The tip is in, whispered Hashirama.

He rocked his hips slowly, inserting his cock inch by inch, pausing when he felt a bigger resistance.

\- It’ll hurt a bit now, he informed Madara in a soothing tone.

It hurt even before, Madara thought bitterly. His thighs clenched in Hashirama’s grasp, preparing for the oncoming pain. It still surprised him, letting out a yelp when the bigger man suddenly trusted in. Madara panted, trying to regulate his breathing. He moaned weakly when Tobirama’s hand slid down from his nipple to his clit, stroking softly.

Hashirama resumed his slow progression.

\- Halfway through, he whispered again.

That was half of his dick inside?! Madara was going to die. He felt split in two, Tobirama’s caresses barely enough to soothe him.

\- Wait, he whined.

The brunette stopped immediately, looking attentively at him. Madara panted, and waited until the strokes on his clit felt good again until he nodded. Hashirama continued, only to halt two inches deeper when Madara told him to stop again. The older Senju spit on his fingers, letting go of the Uchiha’s thigh, and replaced his brother’s touch on Madara’s clit, who mewled in response. The smaller man nodded again, and stopped Hashirama after another two other inches.

\- Almost there, the Senju soothed. You’re doing so good, Madara.

The other man whined at that, and the brothers exchanged a glance, understanding each other when they began to praised him in turn.

\- Such a good girl, Tobirama whispered again, this time lacking the bite of teasing.  
\- Just a little more, I know you can do it.  
\- So good for us.  
\- So pretty, you’re so beautiful, Madara.  
\- Sage, I love the sounds you make.  
\- Love the way you taste.  
\- Can’t wait to feel you clench around me when you come.

The Uchiha moaned between his pained pants, his hands clenching on Tobirama’s arms around him, and he nodded again. Hashirama started thrusting slowly again, not stopping until he was fully inside.

\- There you go, he groaned, trembling with the effort of holding back. I’m all in, you did such a good job, Madara.

\- Ha-Hashirama, the man gasped.

\- I’m here, baby, he reassured with a kind smile. Ready?

Madara gulped, looking up with teary eyes at the brunette, and nodded. Hashirama pulled out almost fully, leaving only the tip inside, then thrust back in slowly, both of them moaning and Tobirama’s breath hitching at the sight. There was a slight lump on Madara’s belly when Hashirama was fully inside him, his cock too big for the small body. The older Senju asked if Madara was ready once more, and did it again, just as slowly. They repeated the motion a few times, steadily stretching the Uchiha’s pussy, until Hashirama did not ask for permission anymore and took on a regular rhythm. Tobirama let go of Madara’s breasts and laid him down, kneeling beside his head. At that, Hashirama stopped stroking his clit and increased his speed, making Madara’s quiet whimpers evolve into throaty moans.

\- Open up for me, ordered Tobirama, nudging the Uchiha’s mouth with his cock.

Without thinking, Madara opened his mouth and began licking at the tip, only realizing after a few moments he was sucking a Senju’s dick. Well, he was also getting fucked by a Senju’s dick, so there was that. He yelped when Hashirama took hold of his waist and dragged him down, tilting his hips up for easier access, which also caused his legs to almost fall back on his own shoulders. He was folded in two like a pretzel.

Tobirama grumbled at the motion that pulled Madara’s mouth from him, and moved to thrust inside it, not satisfied with little licks anymore but still careful not to go too deep. He wasn’t overly cautious though, and Madara choked and drooled everywhere, though maybe that was due to the huge cock presently ruining his cunt with abandon. Hashirama was grunting like an animal at every thrust, balls slapping against the soaked folds and hands bruising on Madara’s hips.

Soon enough, the Uchiha began screaming around the appendage in his mouth, tears freely falling from his eyes from the lack of oxygen and saliva making his face glisten. A little worried, Tobirama pulled out, only to be quickly reassured.

\- Ah, Ah, Cum-Cumming, nghh ooh! Madara screamed. Ah! Ha-Hashi, nnh urgh, yes yes!  
Tobirama tried to burn the sounds into his brain, staring at the crossed-eyed Uchiha in delight and a little bit of shock. Every time Madara would try to argue with him or insult him now, he would remember this moment, where the proud man had gave up all dignity and control of himself, legs on his shoulders as Hashirama leaned on him, using his cunt as a fleshlight to the Uchiha’s greatest pleasure, tits jiggling up and down. The older Senju roared when the tight hole finally made him come, burying his cock as deep as he could to spill his seed and enveloping the smaller man, still folded in half.

The white-haired man stroked his cock slowly while watching them, waiting for his turn. He groaned in impatience when Hashirama finally pulled out with an obscene squelch, and darted closer to look. Goodness, but Madara was ruined. Red cheeks, sweaty skin, tears track and drool drying on his face, legs spread to display his stretched-out pussy, steadily leaking cum out of the gaping entrance, slick glistening on his red thighs already bruising from Hashirama’s grip. Tobirama’s cock twitched in anticipation.

\- Hashirama, I told not to rough him up too much, he complained for the sake of it, though he liked the idea of fucking a sloppy hole better than the sappy shit they pulled when Hashirama first penetrated him.

\- Sorry! His brother beamed, totally unapologetic.

Tobirama “tch”d and got to work. He turned the Uchiha around and pulled him up to his hands and knees, Madara’s body pliant but groaning weakly in protest, breasts hanging below him. Hashirama was at the other side of him, his soft cock in front of Madara’s mouth. As Tobirama thrusted in the cum-filled pussy, grunting in pleasure, the smaller man turned his upper body as much as he could, putting a hand on the white-haired man stomach to stop him.

\- Wait, not again! He panicked. Not so soon, I’m sore!

Tobirama took his hand and twisted it behind his back, turning him around again, and replied in an annoyed tone:

\- You’ll get used to it, stop complaining.

But Madara started to protest and squirm again, so Hashirama turned his head forward to face his own cock, and cooed in a soothing voice:

\- Come on, Madara. Don’t be a child. It’ll feel good again in no time.

That calmed him down a little, and he did not fight it when Tobirama began to roughly thrust inside him, hips slapping against his ass and balls against his clit, making him moan a little. The motion rocked him straight into Hashirama’s cock, which the latter held out to him.

\- Clean me up, will you? The Senju asked while stroking his face with his other hand.

The Uchiha glared up at him but complied, tongue sticking out of his little mouth to lick at the mix of cum and slick staining the organ, the action made difficult by the constant movement of his body. Madara yelped when he felt his clit being stroked again, Tobirama’s arm looping around his hip to access the nub.

\- Stroke yourself, the younger Senju ordered.  
\- Just take it in your mouth, it’ll be easier, Hashirama offered.

So Madara slid his right hand back to massage his clit, whining at the contact, and swallowed Hashirama’s soft cock down as deep as he could, still big in this state. The brunette sighed in contentment and satisfaction and Tobirama slapped his ass, grunting his agreement. The white-haired man did not stop slapping him, the hits making Madara yelp around the slowly hardening dick in his mouth.

\- Ah, that feels nice, praised Hashirama, making little thrust motions in and out of Madara’s mouth. Think you could try to deepthroat me?

Madara moaned in response, too caught up in his pleasure to comprehend the words. The younger Senju was hitting a particularly good spot inside him, and the spanks made his ass even more sensitive, rocking back into the thrusts and suckling on the rod in his mouth like a lollipop, not caring for the saliva sliding down his chin. His tits were hanging and moving back and forth with the motion, and he raised the hand that was stroking at his clit to twist a bite-marked and perky nipple, whining at the feeling. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt the thrusts in his mouth hit the back of throat and did not stop. He tried to jerk away, staring pleadingly up at Hashirama and pushing his hands against the Senju’s muscled thighs, but the man just smiled and grabbed the back of his head to stop his attempts to flee.

Tobirama laughed at the little display, still thrusting inside the sloppy cunt, twisting Madara’s mane of hair in his grasp and pulling to help his brother fuck the bitch’s throat. It made the Uchiha gurgle desperately around the other’s huge cock, but there was nothing he could do and honestly, he didn’t want to leave, so he resigned himself and tried to relax his throat.

\- Hmm, thank you Tobi, Hashirama moaned as he thrust in.

That made the smaller man gag, and the Senju pulled back a little before going right back in, repeating the motion until Madara did not activated his gag reflex anymore. Inch by inch, just as he had opened the Uchiha’s cunt, Hashirama fucked in the man’s throat, pulling back to let him breathe. He paused halfway through, five inches able to go inside Madara’s mouth, then kept thrusting until the ravenette was eating dark curly pubes and was on the verge of passing out, impaled on both ends, and pulled out. Madara choked and coughed, his whole face red and wet, his eyes hazy with pleasure and lack of oxygen, and he started moaning again when Tobirama got even more aggressive in his fucking. Hashirama slapped a few times across the cheeks with his cock, entertained with the way the Uchiha followed it to put it back in his mouth absently, but inched away when it became impossible to do anything due to the extreme violence of his brother’s hips.

As soon as Hashirama was out of the way, Tobirama pushed Madara’s face in the sheets, still holding his hair firmly in his fist, making the Uchiha arch his back and clench his hands in the futon below him. The older Senju wanked himself while watching the spectacle avidly: Madara moaning and yelping like a bitch in heat, ass up red from spanks and taking his brother’s big dick in his battered pussy like a champ. Tobirama detangled his hand from the Uchiha’s hair to put three fingers in Madara’s mouth, the same he had used to finger him earlier, holding his mouth open to make him drool all over his face. Sage, Madara really would accept everything done to him as long as he got a cock in him, Tobirama realized with a start.

\- Look at that, he panted, grunting like an animal and fucking as roughly as he could, which was very rough. The mighty Uchiha clan head, reduced to a moaning whore, full of come and begging for cock.

Madara whined at that, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head as much as he could with fingers still in his mouth.

\- Don’t deny it, Madara-chan, Tobirama continued. Say that you are a bitch, or I’ll stop.

The three invading fingers left his mouth to let him talk and grabbed his tit instead, roughly tugging at it, but Madara just bend his head and moaned weakly. He could not say that.

\- No! he protested when he felt the rough pounding came to a stop. Don’t stop!

\- Beg, Tobirama just said, not pulling out but not moving either.

Madara gulped, trembling. He needed it, come on! But he could not beg, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha did not beg. The cock left his pussy with a wet sound, and Madara relented at the empty feeling inside him.

\- P-Please!  
Hashirama laughed in surprise and Madara hid his flaming face in the sheets, but Tobirama pulled it right back up by his hair. 

\- Say it again, he ordered, slightly opening Madara’s gaping cunt with the head of his cock.

Madara moaned pleadingly, but complied.

\- Please, he whispered weakly, not recognizing himself. 

\- Good girl, praised Tobirama while pressing back inside, making the Uchiha sigh in satisfaction at being filled again.

The white-haired man still did not move, and Madara turned to look at him in question before remembering his previous ask at his smug smile.

\- Something to say, Madara? He taunted. Or do you want me to pull out again?

\- No! Madara protested. Please, don’t!

He couldn’t say it. But he wanted to feel just as good as he just had again. He never felt like that before, all his encounters with women disappointing and unfulfilling, and he didn’t want to stop just yet. For some reason, being fucked and roughly shoved around felt amazing, even the pleads he had just said made arousal curl in his belly. He had already been fucked and filled by Hashirama, he had sucked both of their dicks, his breasts tugged, twisted and his nipples puffy with the rough touch, he had been eaten out, and all of that had felt amazing, his head empty and not thinking for once. So he whispered:

\- Please, fuck me. I’m a bitch, please don’t stop.

He felt his pussy getting wet as he said the words, shivering in anticipation as he watched both of their gazes darken with desire and excitation.

Madara was going to have a long night.  
-  
As Uchiha Madara woke up the next morning, he sleepily groaned as he felt the soreness in his body, startling when he could not recognize his voice. Then, he remembered, whimpering in shock. His eyes opened, and he took note of his environment. The futon had been changed after he passed out during his… twentieth orgasm? He wasn’t sure, the memories fuzzy beyond a certain point which was the time Hashirama had decided to sodomize him. He was pretty certain he had been doubly penetrated at some point, though. He also remembered getting both of their cum on his face, kneeling before them and mouth opened, but he did not have dried semen on him, so he supposed the brothers had somewhat cleaned him before going to sleep. On either side of him.

Madara was panicking just a bit, because waking up completely naked with equally nude Hashirama at his back and Tobirama at his front when he was five foot three was not an experience he enjoyed. As delicately as he could, he detangled himself from the mass of limbs locking him in the bed. Thank fuck they did not wake up. He went to the adjacent bedroom to pee and paused in front of the room.

Then, he screamed. Loud and brief.

\- Madara, Hashirama said as he came running from the bed he had just woken up in. What happened? Are you hurt?

Tobirama, who had done the same as him, blanched when he looked at Madara’s belly when checking for injuries after looking around for unfamiliar signatures with his chakra.

\- Hashirama, he blurted. The seal.

The tattoo, that had expanded from Madara’s chest to his genitals and going up into him, had transformed into a single kanji on belly.  
Pregnant

Really, Tobirama had been having a great day. Why did the weirdest things always happened to him?  
-  
Later, it had been found that Madara was expecting twins, one from either Senju, and Mito assured him he would be physically a man again when he had birthed them. Well, “ the probability is high” she had said, but Madara was a hopeful person just like that. The three of them had tried a weird two way trouple centered around Madara for some time, and though in some cases that worked, they quickly found out that, if Tobirama and Madara had great sexual chemistry, they could not bear each other in every day’s life. Plus, Tobirama had never felt romantic love toward anyone in his twenty-seven years of life, and he was pretty sure that was just the way he was.

So Hashirama and Madara had continued the relationship they were almost starting before the fateful night, and it was decided that they would have regular threesomes, because they were amazing and Hashirama was the most confident man on earth and had not a grain of jealousy in his heart. The other two loved him even more for it, albeit different kinds of love, fortunately.

Nine months after their first sexual intercourse, two babies were born, one white haired and black eyed, and the other with spiky chestnut hair and brown eyes, though they would not know that before a few months. Madara transformed into a man again, but to his demand Mito invented a seal that could allow him to change gender at will, because that was when he felt the most comfortable. That took her three years, and Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara had all the time to explore the wonders of gay sex while caring for their two daughters. Not at the same time, of course.

Tobirama was having lots of good days now, having dealt with his irrational hatred of the Uchiha especially by having a baby with a Sharingan that was an absolute angel, learning about the clan through his not-really-partner and befriending Uchiha Izuna, married to Uzumaki Mito.  
Konoha did not become fucked up and never developed an ANBU division, nor chuunin exams and the graduating age was forcefully raised to twelve, with a compulsory three years as genin no matter how gifted.

Madara and Hashirama grew old together and lived happily in a war less era until their dying day.

All because of one dead guy who thought in his dying moments about being as petty as possible and making a genderbending seal to annoy Uchiha Madara.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Sorry for the eventual mistakes, English is not my first language, and I'm way too lazy to reread myself. Whatever, it's porn, particularly fanfiction porn.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave whatever the fuck you want in the comments, it always makes my day! Except insults, cuz I'm sensitive. Owo, as the youngsters say.
> 
> Have a great year trying to survive, ahah! Cheese!


End file.
